New Zealand??
by DrAmA QuEeN2
Summary: The gang go on a trip, its got to be a P/J but there is a few others, Part 3 up NOW!!!!
1. Default Chapter

I dont own nothing so dont bother suing me. Nahh, but I dont own this (I wish I did), all characters belong to Kevin Williamson and yeah. If you want to use this then please email me telling me, I will say yes but I do like to know where it is.  
  
"Jo, Alex is crying again" Pacey shouted from the lounge, him and Joey had got roped into babysitting Alex for the weekend while Bessie and Bodie went to New York for a holiday, Alex had been crying all day and Pacey needed to get out of the house.  
"Pacey, can you see what the matter is, his bottle is in the fridge," Joey shouted from the kitchen. "Fine but if it's his nappy I'm not going anywhere near him" he said as he walked into Alex's room. As Pacey walked into the room he knew that this would be a long night, "Hey Alex, what's wrong?" Pacey asked Alex, "I got a sore tummy," Alex said. Pacey took the crying Alex downstairs, "God Jo, can this kid cry or what?" Pacey asked. Later after Alex had sort of settled down in Joey's arms, Pacey and Joey got talking about everything. Just then Alex woke up with a cry, Damn" Pacey cursed, "Are you sure that he'll be ok?" Pacey asked Joey, "Umm, I don't know anymore, he's never cried like this before" she said beginning to get a little worried, "Do you think that we could take him to the Dr's? She asked, "Yeah, of course, as long as he doesn't puke up in the truck", Pacey joked.   
"Umm, Pacey, the doctor said that he has got the flu, and that we should just take him home and put him to bed" Joey said trying too hard not to laugh.  
  
That night as Joey was sleeping in Bessie's bed and Pacey was sleeping on the couch, Joey realized that neither her nor Pacey had been out of Capeside. In fact the only people that had were Andie, Jack and Jen.   
The next morning Joey told her idea to Dawson on the phone, he said that he'd ask Jen, Andie, and Jack and see if they could go. He knew that Jen would be the only one that might not be able to go.  
Joey suggested the idea to Pacey and he agreed straight away, pretty soon the whole gang was over at Joeys organizing where to go, it had to be far away and be somewhere cheap and they had to know someone there.  
Their folks had all said that they could go as long as it had the 2 things.  
As the rest of the gang sat thinking, Dawson knew where they could go but he had to get the others to agree, "You guys I think that I got it, New Zealand" Dawson suggested, "Where the hell's that?" Pacey asked.   
"My Aunt lives in Wellington the capital, and my Mum went there last year, its really cool, she's got pictures and my aunt would be cool with it all and if we go thru STA (student travel agency) then there wont be a big problem with money" Dawson had it all planned.  
*************************  
What happens? Can the whole gang go? Or do they decide not to go at all?  
Stay tuned for the next part. (Isn't that cheesy?)  



	2. Part 2

I dont own nothin  
  
"Pacey" Joey shouted, "Bessie said that she could give me a loan and that I can slowly pay her back, I cant believe that this is really happening".  
Joey had been excited ever since Dawson suggested the idea and now that it was really happening she could hardly believe that its true.  
Pacey had however been told that if he wanted to go he had to get the money himself, and hewas having a hard time getting it all together, the vid place wasnt paying much and he had 2 stay at school, the only other option was to not go and he really anted to go.  
  
That night as Pacey and Joey sat on the couch discussing what they were going to do in New Zealand, "Pacey, what about sleeping arrangments?" Joey asked, Pacey had been of course dreading this, "Well, Jo, its up to you, I mean if you want to sleep in the sack with me then you can, but if you want to sleep in the same room as Jen and Andie then thats ok too" Pacey said, "Pace, do you mind if I sleep with you but I will only if you pormise me one thing" Joey decided- "We only make out and have a great time?" Joey Joked, Pacey laughed.  
Later that night the rest of the gang came over to Pacey's to dicuss flight arrangements and sleeping, at the end Dawson worked out like this:  
  
Plane: Jen and Dawson  
Pacey and Joey  
Andie and Jack  
  
Sleeping: Room 1: Pacey and Joey, Double  
Room 2: Andie and Emma, 2 Single  
Room 3: Dawson and Jack, 2 Single  
Jen on the couch  
  
1 MONTH LATER  
  
"Joey, I'll miss you" Alex screamed, as they all boarded the plane for their 13 hour plane trip, Joey felt home-sick already and Pacey could tell this. Joey fell asleep after about 3 hours and Pacey was up every 20 minutes to go to the toilet, luckliy he swaped seats with Joey so that he had the end one, as pacey go up to go to the toilet again he noticed a little toddler walking up and down the isle, Pacey crouched down beside him, "Hey, whats your name?" Pacey asked the little kid, "Billy" He replied in the sweetest little voice acey had ever heard, "Well arent you a little sweetie?" Pacey told the boy. Joey soon woke up and turned over to see the cutest sight ever; Pacey rocking a little boy to sleep while trying to find its Mom or Dad.  
Pretty soon Pacey came and sat down, he had obvioulsy found the little boy's mum and look nackerd. "Pacey" Joey mumbled, just to let him know that she was awake, "Hey Beautiful" He said, pretty soon Pacey was asleep and joey decided to watch the vid, she pulled down the vidoe out of the seat infront and wondered how Dawson got the seats in First Class for only $1,000 more.  
As she got up to ask him, "BLING - Please stay in you seats, as we preparee for landing, also please fasten you seatbelts and tuck in you trays and video" The flight attendent said. Joey reached over to wake Pacey. "Pace" she wispered in his ear "We're landing", pretty soon they had landed as they flew over Aluckland she knew that this would be one of the best vacations ever.  
Pretty soon the gang had met again, Dawson was on the phone to his Aunt and the rest opf the gang were having a coke, as soon as Dawson had finished talking Pacey looked down at his watch "Guys it's 4:25" he yelled, all of a sudden the table came to life bags where being put on and coffee's were being drunk, the plane they had to catch was boarding now!!!  
"We must have looked pretty funny", Joey said to the rest of the gang on their plane trip to Wellington, "Aunt Lisa said that she would send out her eldest daughter, Emma to pick us up, I think that shes about our age" Dawson told the rest of the group. As soon as they got off their plane, a tall Blonde, Blue eyed, Chick walked over to them, "You guys must be from Capeside right? And your Dawson?" She asked."Yeah" Dawson Told her, "Umm so are we going to your house?" Pacey asked, "Yeah, Mum wants to meet you all as soon as possible" Emma told them all. As they walked out of the airport, Pacey saw the stretch Limo "Wouldnt it be cool if we were going in that" Pacey Joked, "Umm that's out Limo" Emma said  
**************************************  
How loaded exactally are these people??  
R&R PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. Vegemite

Pacey was speechless, 'Ha Ha Pace, you must feel like a real dork' Joey joined in with the other guys laughing, Emma didn't quite know what to do so she just hopped into the Limo and let the others get in.  
On the way to Emma's house, in Thorndon, they passed loads of sights and cool shops that the girls couldnt wait to explore. When they pulled up outside a big apartment building Pacey was even more amazed, and Dawson couldnt believe that his Mom hadn't told him how Emma and Aunt Lisa were so well off.  
As soon as they had all met Lisa who insisted they call her by her first name, they decided to go unpack and then go for a walk.  
  
CONVO IN A&E'S ROOM  
"Andie, your brother is sooo hot" Emma said whilst showing Andie the walk-in wardrobe and the ensuite. "Well, he's single and since your the only other girl here, he's all your's" Andie laughed, "But you can't talk about him all the time or else I'll get too bored".  
  
CONVO IN J&D'S ROOM  
"Gawd, Emma is so damn fine"Jack practially yelled, "Well keep talking like that and she'll know soon" Dawson yelled getting frustrated as he couldnt find his other sock.  
  
The Gang set off towards parliment buildings, all of them now knowing that Jack and Emma liked each other. After doing all of parliment buildings the gang couldnt decide where to go for dinner, Emma finally saying "let's have fish'n'chips on the beach.  
Pretty soon, Dawson and Andie went back to the house saying they knew the way and would see the other in the morning. Jack and Emma soon knew that they liked each other and Jack asked Emma to go for a walk along the beach so they left Joey and Pacey making out on the beach.   
Before long Jack and Emma returned holding hands with whistles comming from Pacey and Joey. By morning everyone knew.  
  
Pacey awoke to his alarm clock ringing, he turned over expecting to see Joey there, when he didnt he was suprised. He got dressed and went into the kitchen, where he found all the girls, "Morning Ladies, Morning Jo" He said kissing her. "What have you got planned for us today Em?" he asked, "Umm well I think us girls are going shopping, but your more then welcome to come along" Emma said, "well, don't mind if i do" Pacey said, Joey nearly choked on her Milo, "Pace, since when have you been interested in shopping?" Joey asked, "Since when am i not allowed to escort my lady?" Pacey asked, this just made the whole room laugh.  
  
As Pacey, Emma, Jack Joey and Andie walked onto cuba street Pacey knew that the was gonna spend some money today, everything was so cheap but also really cool, New Zealand was up with the styles and they also where very well made.   
An hour later Joey had spent more money then she could carry, with Pacey following her down the road with his arms full of bags, bags from Destiny, Wild Pair, and Spacesuit, plus loads more. Pacey decided to go home about 3 hours into the trip and took the bags home. When he got home neither Lisa or Dawson was home and he found the key under the mat and went inside to get something to eat. He went into the Kitchen and decided to get a sandwhich, he read the labels "Nutella, Vegemite, Marmite, and Jam" he choose the vegemite in the end thinking that it was like peanut butter (Vegemite is a very sour spread) and he layered it all over the bread, when he bit into it he was nearly sick, he had used too much and it tasted foul.  
  
"Pace, we're home" Joey yelled, no one answered "He must have gone out", Andie walked into the lounge and found Pacey fast asleep. The girls got dressed while Jack woke up Pacey and told him to get ready, Dawson walked in and go the idea too. Pretty soon everyong was dressed to go and Emma told them of a Few Bars and Restraunts that she hoped to show them tonight.  
When they got home they were all tired from dancing and drinking and eating all night, they all crashed and there was no noise till 12 the next morning.   
Emma got up to the phone ringing she ran into the lounge and answered it, "Hello" She said groggily, "Emm, how are you?" Gale asked, "Oh my god I didnt even recgonise your voice" Emma said, after Gale and Emma had talked for about half an hour Dawson came into the room with Jack following closley behind, as Emma handed the phone to Dawson Jack wrapped him arms around Emma's waist just admiring her figure, she was wearing a white singlet top and a pair of pooh bear boxers, "You look Gourgeous" Jack wispered in her ear, Emma didnt know what to do, all of her other boyfriends had only liked her for her money. "Aww, Jackers made Emma blush" Joey said walking into the room.  
Once they had all come to life again, they sat down eating Pancakes that Joey had made.   
Pacey couldnt believe how much he liked it here, the people were friendly, the food was Yummo and it was so cheap.  
Emma suggested that they go down to the south island for a week if the left on monday then it gave them the rest of today and tomorrow to pack. Andie couldnt wait for Monday to come and as far as she knew no one esle could either. 


End file.
